


Конвергенция

by hivershin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Конвергенция в биологии — эволюционное сходство между малородственными систематическими группами организмов в результате существования в сходных условиях и одинаково направленного естественного отбора.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Конвергенция

_Всё началось довольно невинно_ , — сказал бы Лайт, если бы не L. Всё, где есть L, по природе своей лишено невинности.

Они снова дерутся из-за бог знает чего: Лайту не нужен повод, чтобы впечатать кулак в наглое лицо L и прижать его к стене, пока Миса запускает свои коротко обрезанные, но острые коготки ему спину.

— Лайт, ты его убьёшь! — она кричит с восторженным предвкушением. — Тебя посадят!

Пустые угрозы.

В пурпурных сумерках белки глаз L отливают младенческой синевой. Он приподнимает верхнюю губу, обнажая белые, острые, точно собачьи, зубы, — явно собираясь ухмыльнуться, но в последнюю минуту словно передумывает и смотрит на Лайта с едва заметным сочувствием — понимая то, до чего Лайт никак не может додуматься. Лайт замирает. Его дорогая рубашка намокает под мышками, становится тёмно-бордовой; венозная кровь, лишённая кислорода. 

Миса целует его в ухо. Повинуясь её лёгкому толчку, Лайт прижимается к L вплотную. Мир вокруг них троих истончается, как грифель идеально заточенного карандаша; пространство сокращается. В центре этого пространства — ядро, атом чистой истины, и оба они одновременно устремляются к нему.

...Технически, конечно, это поцелуй — даже если L рассаживает себе губу. Этот поцелуй без капли нежности, логично вытекший из их кулачного поединка, может так же логично снова завершиться дракой. 

Миса так жадно следит за ними, что город может полыхать в огне у неё за спиной, а она всё равно не обратит внимания. Лайт судорожно стягивает футболку L через голову, и на миг его трясущиеся от возбуждения пальцы теряют контакт с этой холодной океанической тварью, и Лайта выпускает из сенсорной петли, ловушки, которую расставляет ему L. На это мгновение Лайт — единственный человек на планете. Он дрейфует в ледяном море. Осознание того, чего Лайту будет стоить их секс, льётся в глотку горькой морской водой, но L — L в ожидании следующего поцелуя уже вытягивает своё треугольное, будто у осы, лицо с огромными чёрными глазами. 

Лайт его не разочаровывает.

L мстительно прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Место укуса жжётся огнём, но боли нет, или она есть, но мозг, опьянённый адреналином, эндорфинами и дофамином, никак не интерпретирует боль как нечто неприятное. _Или_ — интерпретирует, просто Лайту всё равно.

Лайт слышит вздох Мисы, чувствует её пальцы, ласково скользящие по затылку. А потом её же пальчики путаются в волосах L, с силой тянут на себя — так, как хотел бы потянуть Лайт, — и L покорно позволяет ей себя целовать. Лайт ревнует, но не может понять, кого и к кому. Но они, наверное, понимают, потому что Миса тихонько шлёпает L по щеке. 

L — удивительно — выглядит почти виноватым. Его тёмно-вишнёвый от крови рот размыкается на вдохе, когда Лайт задумчиво говорит:

— Может, ты действительно спишь и видишь, как я тебя трахну. Может, ты думаешь об этом уже очень давно.

— Уверена, что он давненько-о-о об этом думает, — Миса обхватывает Лайта за пояс, наваливаясь на него со спины. — Ну уж я-то точно думаю об этом. 

Её острые грудки посылают волны жара по всему ему телу. Она щекочет Лайта под подбородком, хихикает и, когда он поворачивает к ней пылающее от возбуждения лицо, тычется своими липкими от помады, такими же сладкими, как у L, губами в его губы, засасывает его язык.

L встаёт перед ним на колени.

Лайт задыхается ей в рот.

L идеален во всём, за что ни возьмётся: когда он пропускает до горла, Лайт только зажмуривается, и Миса покусывает его шею, согласно улыбаясь.

Синаптические связи секса и насилия возбуждают те зоны удовольствия в его мозгу, о существовании которых он, Ягами Лайт — достойный гражданин, блестящий студент, примерный сын — даже не подозревал. Когда-то он содрогался от отвращения при одной мысли о прикосновении холодных, паучьих кистей L (но всё же никак не мог перестать о нём думать), и вот, только посмотрите на Лайта сейчас. Он чувствует щекотку светлых волос Мисы. Её зубы на своём загривке. Электричество, простреливающее каждый его нерв. Чувствует последний пароксизм удовольствия перед, _Лайт не сомневается_ , неминуемой гибелью. И входит во вкус.

L ухмыляется, оскаливая часто пригнанные друг к другу зубы (теперь Лайт знает, какие они — когда проходятся по головке, так больно, так хорошо), выплёвывает его член, додрачивает ему рукой, мокрой от слюны. Сперма Лайта пачкает ему левую щёку, склеивает волосы, падающие на лоб; он грязный, отвратительный, и явно сейчас скажет очередную оскорбительную чушь вроде «у Киры, оказывается, такой горячий темперамент», но сейчас Лайт позволит ему что угодно.

Ладно. Почти что угодно.

— Мы ещё не закончили, — улыбается Миса. — Найдём спальню, пока твой отец не застрелил нас на месте?

***

Миса приподнимают голову L, и Лайт вгрызаются в доверчиво подставленное горло. Одной рукой он шлёпает L по бедру, другой ныряет в тёплую мокрую тень между ног Мисы, выше, выше, пока основанием ладони не чувствует намокшие от пота кудряшки у неё на лобке. Входит в неё: _тёплый влажный шёлк_ , и палец, пока один, подёргивается от удовольствия так, что Миса чувствует его дрожь собой.

Лайт оставляет на груди L укусы и засосы, позволяя себе быть грубым, позволяя себе быть жадным — он хочет, чтобы L, помеченного следами зубов, как жертву стаи волков, провожали взглядами все члены оперативной группы, чтобы L хромал и морщился, устраиваясь на своём кресле, и чтобы все знали, кто это с ним сотворил. Но с Мисой... с Мисой Лайт нежен. Он нежен с ней хотя бы в постели — она это заслужила. Даже L покрывает короткой очередью поцелуев её высокие скулы, её длинные ресницы, её красивый лоб — так, как никогда не сможет Лайт; прижимается своей щекой к её щеке. Сухая кожа, углы выпирающих костей, точно у натянутой на металлический каркас бумажной игрушки с одной стороны — и нахальная, тщательно лелеемая свежесть Мисы с другой. Они — Скелет и Суккуб, следящие за каждым движением Лайта одинаковыми голодными глазами.

Лайт добавляет к среднему пальцу безымянный — без кольца, и мизинец: Миса седлает его руку, зажмуриваясь, когда он чуть-чуть давит на её клитор, и L слизывает её крошечную слезинку. 

Лайт задаётся вопросом, неужели во вселенной существует сила, способная заставить его бросить их? Способная заставить его бросить Мису? Мису, дрожащую и всхлипывающую от удовольствия, как тогда, когда Лайт засунул в неё кулак и заставил кончить пять раз подряд, пока рукав рубашки не потемнел, пропитался её смазкой до локтя? Бросить L? L, трахаться с которым — всё равно, что наткнуться на змею, притаившуюся в тёплой от солнца траве (Лайт облизывает пересохшие губы, когда L дразнит свою дырку головкой его члена, пачкаясь в смазке Лайта; замирает, примериваясь — мускулы бёдер дрожат от натуги, — и опускается одним прекрасным, долгим движением): сначала Лайт испытывает шок. Изумление. «Как же так», как может змея завестись в саду такой уважаемой семьи? К нам же приходит садовник. Раз в неделю — подстригать живые изгороди, когда природа берёт своё. У нас всё в совершенном, изумительно порядке, наш сад — предмет зависти всех соседей... и всё же. Приходится надевать белые хлопковые перчатки, чтобы раздвинуть влажные, горячие от жары стебли фаргезии, преодолевая отвращение: вон она, во влажной жирной грязи, тащит сама себя за брюхо странными, казалось бы, невозможными движениями... Но змея здесь. Она реальна. И единственное социально приемлемое чувство — омерзение (то, чего все ожидают) — вдруг исчезает. Лайт чувствует восторг. Создание, которое извивается у его ног, — свободно и не принадлежит к привычному миру. Оно опасно, но движения его великолепного тела приводят в восхищение. Лайту больше не хочется его убить. Лайту хочется забрать его себе, посадить за стекло (приковать к себе цепью), чтобы смотреть и наслаждаться своим превосходством. Но Лайта укусят. Поэтому он поворачивается и возвращается в дом, снимая перчатки и делая вид, что никогда не видел никаких змей. Он и в сад-то сегодня не выходил, _почему ты спрашиваешь, отец?_

Лайт хмыкает. Едва схваченная ранка, там, где L укусил его, снова расходится. Кровь заливает подбородок. Лайт давит на его поясницу, и L насаживается до конца, постанывает на одной ноте, не дотягивая её до долгожданного финала, упираясь содранными коленями о мокрую от их общего пота простынь, распахивает глаза, огромные и чёрные, колодцы с нефтью. _Хватит и одной искры_. Миса обхватывает полувозбуждённый член L, а он мнёт её грудь, выкручивая соски.

— Эй, L, это моё, — хрипловатым голосом произносит Лайт, и капля смазки L падает на его живот, расплывается лужицей. Миса окунает в неё палец и облизывает фалангу своим юрким розовым языком. Её рот распух от поцелуев L. Интересно, чувствует ли она, как Лайт трахает L, зная, каково это — ощущать член Лайта в своей заднице? Чувствует ли она _сейчас_ фантомное жжение едва растянутых мышц там, где когда-то Лайт брал её сзади, едва смазав, чтобы Миса долго не могла кончить и вертелась под ним так же, как секунду назад — язык L у неё во рту?

Лайт почти чувствует член L — наманикюренными пальчиками Мисы. Почти ощущает, как скользкая бархатистая головка оставляет в центре её ладони сияющий влажный след. И смеётся.

— Что тебя так позабавило, Лайт? — с искренним любопытством спрашивает L. Лайт знает его тело, не имеющее запаха, как своё собственное, — он исследовал его в темноте, будто слепой. Теперь он знает его и изнутри. Если бы так легко было залезать к нему в голову...

— Приятно видеть, что вы поладили.

— А мы никогда не ссорились, — почти зло говорит Миса.

Лайт никогда не спрашивал, что было с ней, пока его держали в одиночной камере, — что с ней делал L, _как долго_ — ему не хочется знать.

L вдруг толкает его грудь с такой силой, что у Лайта сбивается дыхание. Он почти ожидает, что вот-вот разобьёт себе голову о заботливо подложенный булыжник (глупо, глупо, однако всегда надо быть настороже), но падает, конечно, на подушку, пахнущую волосами L. Лайт — насаженная на крючок рыба. Барахтается в чужой хватке. Душно. Серо — несмотря на яркие лампы, словно из-за горизонта наплывает великая гроза, пронизанная молниями, но часами не проливающая ни единой капли. Миса садится на него сверху, такая мокрая, что Лайт, распятый под ними, будто витрувианский человек, готов утонуть в ней (с радостью) и размышляет: «Когда это L и Миса успели так подружиться?» 

Если Миса сейчас достанет опасную бритву, а L придержит запястья Лайта, они легко перережут ему горло, залив кровать, стены, себя. «Боже, — с любопытством думает Лайт, никогда в него не верящий. — Это всё и правда может закончиться так. Прямо здесь». И кто знает, может, эти двое так и продолжат яростно насаживаться на мёртвое, ещё теплое тело Лайта, размазывая его кровь по обнажённым телам друг друга, и позже его отец найдёт следы ДНК Лайта в заднице L, под ногтями у Мисы, а их ДНК — на его языке, на его члене. 

— Блядь, — с дрожью выдыхает Лайт, облизывая клитор Мисы.

— Ты звал меня, милый? — чирикает Миса, приподнимаясь на мгновение — прохладный ветерок омывает его разгорячённое лицо, и смеётся. — Тебя не учили не болтать с полным ртом? 

Лайт судорожно вдыхает, пока L не смыкает свои ледяные пальцы на его горле, с намёком, с игривой угрозой, по-прежнему не выпуская из себя член Лайта, и смеётся — низко, атонально, неприятно. Его карамельно-сладкий, горячий шёпот обволакивает Лайта — L повторяет слова, от которых Лайт вздрагивает; тонкие волоски на руках встают дыбом, и выступающий холодный пот над губой мешается со смазкой Мисы:

— Мы ещё не закончили.

***

Когда Лайт с Мисой, он думает об L. Когда она с L, она думает о Лайте. А о чём думает L, им не узнать никогда — он паразит, а паразиты мыслят иначе, чем люди.

Достаточно и того, что векторы всех вариантов развития будущего слились на мгновение, направленные упавшей Тетрадью, чтобы прежде незнакомые друг другу индивиды пересеклись в этом моменте, что станет их первой, самой важной точкой соприкосновения: узкий задний проход L, в которой Лайт выплеснет свою сперму, зная, что одновременно выплёскивается в _них обоих_. Пальцы L, оставляющие багровые полумесяцы от ногтей на коже Мисы. Ладонь Мисы, испачканная смазкой L. 

Страх, предвкушение, привязанность, любовь — всё это не имеет значения: арифметика человеческих взаимоотношений не фигурирует в примитивных лимбических системах паразитов.

***

Потом — гораздо, гораздо позже, — губы Мисы нежно коснутся виска Лайта, а L вопьётся зубами в его ключицу. Оба поцелуя предназначены только для Лайта и означают одно и то же.


End file.
